


Attention

by Yehet_Hoe



Category: bts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehet_Hoe/pseuds/Yehet_Hoe
Summary: Jimin thinks his boyfriend isn't giving him enough attention





	Attention

"Y/n," Jimin tried again to get his boyfriend's attention for the third time. "Y/n," Jimin called in a dragged out whine and continued to poke him in the side with his foot. Y/n sighed loudly but didn't look up from his phone. "Yes, Jimin?"

"Stop ignoring meee."

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm talking to you right now." Y/n replied in a monotone voice, still looking at his phone. "I want you to love meeee," Jimin sat up and began jabbing Y/n in his side with his small fingers. "I love you, Jimin." He said and looked up for a second making Jimin smile but then he went back on his phone and Jimin's smile dropped.

Jimin huffed and crossed his arms looking in the opposite direction of Y/n with a pout on his full lips, and Y/n still paid no attention to him. Jimin was ready to yell at his boyfriend for being so engrossed in whatever was on his phone that he didn't even want to spend time with him, but then an idea popped into his head and a mischievous smile made its way onto his face.

Jimin gave Y/n a sideways glance before swiftly reaching over and grabbing his phone, and immediately bolting off the couch. Y/n blinked once, twice, before he realized what just happened.

"Jimin!"

He got up quickly and began running after the shorter blonde who was giggling and running away. "Jimin I just got that phone! Do _not_ drop it!" Y/n yelled and ran into the kitchen only to see Jimin running back out and slipping past him. "What the hell?! Why are you so fast?!" Y/n groaned and ran after him.

Jimin ran towards the hallway and slowed down just a tad. "What was he even doing?" He mumbled to himself and turned the phone around in his hand in curiosity but then pouted when he realized he accidentally locked it.

In Jimin's short moment of distraction, he hadn't realized Y/n caught up to him until he was being slammed against the wall. He swiftly put the hand holding the phone behind his back and gave Y/n an innocent smile. "Jimin, give me my phone back." Y/n said in a low voice. "Nuh-uh," Jimin tutted, and his eyes narrowed accusingly but in a playful way. "Are you cheating?"

Y/n gave Jimin an are-you-for-real look and replied, "Of course not. Now give me my phone."

"Make me." Jimin teased with a defiant smirk and Y/n stared back with a blank face. Jimin then almost choked on air when he felt a hand suddenly press down onto his clothed member. and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Y/n leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jimin's making the blonde lean in but only to have Y/n pulled back. 

Jimin whined softly and tried to kiss him again but Y/n pulled further away and a smirk made its way onto his face. Jimin gasped when Y/n started to palm him through his shorts and his eyes fluttered closed, he was sensitive, and he couldn't help the soft moan that fell past his lips. 

Y/n's smirk grew when Jimin's moans steadily became louder, and his other hand snaked around Jimin's waist and slipped into his underwear. Jimin bit his lip at the feeling of Y/n big hand squeezing his ass and then sliding down to his hole. Y/n continued to stare at the blonde as he pushed a finger in him and finding him already loose. 

Jimin sighed softly and shifted his hips trying to get some more friction. "You fingered yourself." Y/n said, which was true, Jimin had been horny all week and his mind thought it was a good idea to think of the most dirty things, and today he seemed to be on edge more than ever. So he gave in and touched himself, wishing it was his boyfriend's hands doing it instead.

When Jimin didn't answer, Y/n curled his finger and added a second one making Jimin's breath stutter. "Y-yeah, I did." he moaned and Y/n began thrusting his fingers in and out, still being gentle and Jimin moaned louder. "Was my baby needy?" Jimin nodded his head and his eyes screwed shut when another finger was added without warning.

"Use your words, Jimin."

" _Ah-_ yes-yeah needed t-to be touched so b-adly." He moaned and rocked his hips against Y/n's hand. He could feel his orgasm building embarrassingly fast and he bit his lip to quiet himself. His grip on Y/n's phone faltered and he almost dropped it when his pants were suddenly pulled down and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

Y/n's fingers returning in a beat and he rolled his hips against Jimin's very noticeable bulge. The rough material of his jeans rubbing him through his thin underwear had Jimin's legs shaking and he bucked up into the feeling. "Mmm, g-gonna cum." Jimin moaned and Y/n chuckled. 

"Already?" He asked teasingly and Jimin's ears turn pink in slight embarrassment but it's soon forgotten when the knot in his stomach tightens. Jimin's head leaned back against the wall, biting on his bottom lip and he shudders when he cums, the warm, creamy, white making his underwear all messy and sticky.

Barely giving him time to recover, Y/n pulled off Jimin's underwear, tossing them over his shoulder and unzipping his own pants. Hooking one hand under Jimin's knee, he lifted his leg to the side and pushed into him slowly. Jimin whined loudly in oversensitivity but still rolled his hips in pleasure. 

As if Jimin hadn't just cummed five seconds ago, he was begging Y/n to go faster.

"F-faster, please," Jimin moaned and clenched around Y/n making him groan. "M-make me cum-make me cum again, p-please." Y/n bit his lip when Jimin tightened around him and he snapped his hips forward making Jimin let out a choked moan. Jimin's wanton moans echoed through the hallway and a satisfied smirk made its way onto Y/n's face.

"Ah-shit, _Y/n!_ " Jimin eyes screwed shut as Y/n thrusted hard into his sweet spot and shocks of pleasure made his toes curl. "Hmm, look at me baby." Y/n said in a sweet voice definitely not matching the situation. Jimin eyes fluttered open and he struggled to keep eye contact, a dazed look in his eyes and a fuck out expression on his face.

"You gonna cum again?" Y/n spoke and began to plant kisses on Jimin's neck, sucking and leaving bruises that would be there tomorrow. Jimin nodded shakily, his bottom lip caught between his lip and breath coming out in breathless gasps.

_"Hmm-fuck."_ Jimin moaned and Y/n chuckled, taking that as a yes.

Jimin looked up at him through his lashes, twitching slightly from pleasure. "You're so cute with that desperate look on your face." Y/n said, a hint of a smirk on his lips and he moaned loudly when Jimin clenched around him.

"Sh...shut up." 

Slowing down his pace, Y/n shifted slightly and began to pushed Jimin's leg up a bit more. Jimin's hands gripped on Y/n shoulders, the stretch in his muscles making him whine and his body pushes further up against the wall. Y/n supported most of his weight and began thrusting hard into him again, Jimin's eyes widening and he gasped as Y/n nailed his prostate with every single thrust.

"Oh G-God." Jimin's forehead rested against Y/n's shoulder, he couldn't hold his head up anymore. His voice was strained and his eyes began to water. "Y/n p- _please-ah!_ "

"Ah- _fuck_ , Jimin." Y/n cursed under his breath and pure pleasure laced into his voice, the sinful moans and whimpers coming from Jimin doing something to him. Y/n groaned right in Jimin's ear feeling his orgasm nearing and the hand that was on Jimin's waist gripped tighter. Y/n moaning in Jimin's ear had the blonde forgetting how to breathe, he whined loudly and began rolling his hips to match Y/n's pace. 

Y/n let go of Jimin's waist and tilted the blonde's chin, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Jimin kissed back, moaning desperately into the kiss, his moans becoming muffled. "I'm cumming, _oh God-ngh!_ "Jimin's head was thrown back, breaking the kiss, and his back arched as he came. His eyes screwed shut and he twitched as the his second orgasm washed over him.

He could hear Y/n curse under his breath as he came with him and Jimin moaned weakly, his body flushed and his toes curling. Y/n thrusts slowed down but he pressed just as deep riding out his orgasm and making Jimin gasp for breath. Y/n finally pulled out and the two just stood there breathing each other's air, Jimin's legs aching just a tad. 

After a few moments, his breathing evening out, Y/n suddenly leans forward and with a gentlr grip on Jimin's waist, he pulled him into for a passionate kiss. "I love you, babe." He muttered against his lips. No matter how many times he heard it, Jimin's stomach still fluttered. "I love you, Y/n." 

They pulled away, a soft smile etched onto Jimin's features, staring at his boyfriend for a bit, he then goes to grab his discarded clothes. He'd forgotten something, he didn't realize until Y/n called his name, it wasn't a yell but there was something else in his tone.

"Jimin," Said boy looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened but he said nothing as Y/n held up his phone, a long crack across the upper half and some scratches adorned it. "You dropped my phone."

"Opps?" Jimin said, trying his best to not sound amused, and he saw Y/n's jaw clench. He decided now was a good time to leave, quickly.

"Opps my ass!" Y/n yelled and ran after the blonde boy who had disappeared out the hallway.


End file.
